


One Shot Extravaganza

by neverlandsfirstlostgirl



Category: Fairy Tail, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, Eremin - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nalu - Freeform, Series, one shots, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandsfirstlostgirl/pseuds/neverlandsfirstlostgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of one shots that aren't connected, unless stated otherwise by me at the top of the chapter. One shots will be made up of Ereri, NaruSasu, Naruhina, Ichihime, Eremin, Eremikasa, RenjiRuki, and blah blah blah. Pretty much whatever I feel like writing in between my fan fic updates. Won't be updated regularly. Rating changes, most will be T some will be M, will warn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Eremin, Eremika, Ereri
> 
> Ultimate Pairing: Ereri
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Setting: SNK World; After "Capturing" Annie

He could not pin point the moment he fell in love, but he could remember the moment he realized he was in love. However, at the time he had pushed it to the side, because he believed it was not to be.

Why would Eren Yeager want to be with Rivalle when he had Armin?

Armin and Eren announced that they were romantically involved not soon after Annie was identified as the woman Titan. Both him and Mikasa were heartbroken, they didn't do anything though, instead they just let the man they love be happy and how happy he was. Every time Armin would giggle, smile brightly, or give a background story on a place/object; Eren would look at him lovingly and kiss him passionately but quickly.

Levi had to admit, they were hella cute in a disgusting way. It was mostly due to the fact that Eren just loved to make Armin blush in embarrassment that they were so disturbingly cute.

Levi remembers one day-a good year after Armin's and Eren's outing- the couple had decided they wanted their picture taken. Mikasa and Levi, who were much closer by then, happened to be walking by when they were talking about the idea, thus Levi ended up being the one to take the picture.

Right before the picture was to be taken Eren kneeled down to 'tie his shoe.' However, the fact that Eren slipped his hand into his back pocket did not go unnoticed by Mikasa and Levi. Armin had turned to tell Eren about who knows what when he saw Eren kneeling down with a black velvet box in his hands. With these words he proposed:

"Armin, I know that we haven't been together very long. But, do you remember that time you told me of how the lifespan of a person now is much shorter then it was hundreds of years ago? How back before the Titans people used to live around 100 years? Well, we are soldiers and who knows how long we have left right? Maybe I'm just thinking too much but I know that I had to ask, will you marry me?"

After a bit of silence, Armin jumped into Eren's arms with a very girly and high pitched yes. During this time Mikasa and Levi were as still as stone, both heartbroken all over again. Even though Levi's heart was numb and his blood ran cold he still managed to take three pictures. Apparently his body still remembered what Eren had wanted him to do.

The first picture was of Armin's reaction to the simple and elegant ring.

The second picture was of Armin's response to Eren's proposal.

The third was both Eren's and Armin's reaction after Eren had slipped the ring on Armin's finger.

Armin wanted another picture taken of the four of them to celebrate the moment.

"Are you sure?" Levi asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah I'm sure! It'll be a couple's picture."

At this both Levi and Mikasa tilted their head to the side with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

Eren snorted and then bursted into an uncontrollable for of laughter, "See I told you! You owe me 20 bucks!"

"Man! I can never beat you!"

"Because even though your book smart and a strategist, I have better intuition!"

Armin pouted at Eren's words.

"Oh come on Armin! Don't be like that!"

Armin giggled at Eren's whining. Eren smirked at his fiancé's adorable giggles and kissed him lightly on his cheek, even after a year of all the kissing and making out Armin still grew as red as an Uzumaki's hair.

"Wait I'm still confused. What's up with the 20 bucks?" Levi questioned.

Eren explained, "Well a week or two ago, Armin pointed out how you guys have been hanging out a lot recently and he said that he thinks you two are dating. I said that there's no way Mikasa would go out with Levi, then we decided to bet on it."

Mikasa snorted, "And why wouldn't I date Levi?"

"Oh... Mikasa I didn't-"

"Do you think it's because he's not like you?!"

Armin opened his eyes in realization.

"What! Mikasa, no! I-It's because, well to be honest, I always thought you would...end up with Armin."

Everyone looked at him in shock. Yes, Eren did have a good intuition, but obviously not when it came to how others felt for him.

"You see, every time I'd go off and do something stupid, I'd leave the two of you alone. And every time you guys got closer. It didn't bother me until I started getting feelings for Armin. I backed off though, because you two seemed to understand each other so well but I didn't really know either of you guys because I was always caught up in myself."

Eren did what Mikasa and Levi had decided to do; he stepped back so that the one he loved could be happy. But he also did something Levi and Mikasa didn't do.

"But I still had to tell him how I felt. There's no way I would of been able to move on if he didn't know how I felt, ya know? Imagine my surprise when he tells me he feels the same."

And for once, Eren's logic actually made sense to the three of them. Not that it would do any good to Mikasa and Levi, for it would feel wrong of them to confess their feelings to an already betrothed man.

Everyone was more than excited when they heard the news. Almost everyone was in high spirits about the wedding; even Commander Pixis was to be invited. But, it never came.

That terrible day came. They were sent on another expedition outside the walls. Their mission was to estimate how many Titans were left in the world. At this time there were many Titans that were intelligent-it seemed like Annie had helped them evolve therefore they were not prepared for what happened.

They were ambushed by over 40 Titans, normal ones who were being led by a few variants. Everyone was fighting but there were still many dying. Eren was too busy focusing on the two Titans before him-his skills had grown just below that of Levi's in the past year because Eren still idolized him which made Armin just a bit jealous. He never even had the chance to turn and face the other Titan when he was pushed away. He looked back into the Titan's mouth and couldn't move as he saw Armin slipping deeper into the horrendous cavern. Armin's hand that had the engagement ring was sticking out of the hole. Eren saw Armin lips move into a quick:

"Thank you, I love you."

Then the Titan bit quickly, chopping off Armin's arm, it took Eren a while to realize what happened it all passed by so quickly but so slowly at the same time. However, when he caught the glisten of Armin's engagement ring and saw that Armin's arm was attached to no body, he went bezerk.

No one could of stopped him and no one tried too. His Titan form was frightening and the fact that he was angry just made him all the scarier. Even Levi was shaking when he saw Eren easily taking down Titan by Titan in his fit of rage. It wasn't until every Titan that was within range of his eye sight had been slaughtered that Eren calmed down significantly.

His Titan form fell onto his knees and started wailing. Eventually the Titan skin disappeared and it was just Eren's small frame crying desperately. Levi was too surprised to move; Mikasa was not. She rushed to his side and wrapped around him like a blanket.

Eren's sobs were the only thing that could be heard throughout the castle for the next few weeks. Mikasa was with him the entire time.

Two years after Armin's death Eren and Mikasa had changed a lot. Mikasa no longer held her emotions back; Armin's death brought them out for her. At first she tried hiding them but on the anniversary of Armin's death Eren had stumbled upon her at Armin's grave, where she was crying, there he made her swear to him that she would confide in him, so that they could get over Armin's death together. Therefore she was more expressive now, her hair was longer too, and she became to be Levi's most trusted comrade.

That was the beginning of the new Eren. After that he calmed down. He never used his Titan powers and it was usual to see him with his nose stuck in a book. He was taller and stronger. However he held a certain impassiveness that didn't suit him, he was still passionate when it came to the people he cared about and killing Titans, but he never showed it unless encouragement was need. Eren had also rose in ranks, he was now Hanji's right hand man. His skills were still sharp and rivaled even Levi's fighting abilities but he refused to fight, so now he was a part of the capture team with Hanji. Then with all the books he had read since Armin's death Eren was much wiser, thus he could actually assist Hanji in theorizing and experimentations. Eventually everyone in the military started calling him Eren Arlert, which actually made Eren quite happy.

Levi had not changed, even the fact that he was still in love with Eren. His mask was slipping though. Everyone, except Eren, noticed the times when Levi just gets depressed. He becomes more irritable and even stares of into space. Sometimes, if he didn't notice you, you could see him staring at Eren. There was a silent agreement between the comrades of the Survey Corps to never mention out loud Levi's staring at Eren, just like no one would mention to Eren how much he acted like Armin now.

It came to little surprise to everyone when they realized that Mikasa and Eren had been dating. They didn't really have a public outing, like Eren had with Armin, but they were seen holding hands one day when they were heading towards the lunchroom. Although, Levi was upset about the turns of events, he was happy for his friend. He convinced himself of that, even at their wedding he kept telling himself:

"Your happy for her, she's your friend. Your happy for him, you love him. Your happy because they are making each other happy."

He continuously chanted that in his head as the ceremony went out, he had to whisper it to himself as they said their "I do's" and he almost screamed it out loud when they kissed. He always kept himself from looking whenever the kissed.

The months went on, and Levi was becoming more and more hollow. Even Eren was noticing it at this point, but Mikasa always assured him that Levi was fine. In truth, she didn't want to be reminded about it because she knew it was her fault. Months turned into years and the fight for humanity was leaning closer to victory. The last battle was in their grasps, the night before was spent celebrating their impending death and possible victory. Levi was slightly drunk and went out to get some air when he stumbled across Eren.

He was sitting on a log, his tan skin bathed in the moonlight. Levi took the opportunity to look at the touch of gold in his ocean green eyes. It was rare to see Eren alone nowadays, his wife usually stuck to him like glue. Levi was about to walk away-he was afraid of what he might do-when he stepped on a twig instead. Eren turned and gave Levi a small smile. It was a sad one that made Levi's gut turn.

"She's making him happy," he reminded himself.

"Well hello sir, great seeing you Lance Corporal, been a while."

The formality of his tone made Levi internally vomit, had it really been that long?

"Yeah brat, it has."

It was a desperate attempt to reform the bond they once had, hopefully Eren would see that. Eren looked back up at the black space ahead of him. The clouded moon seemed to be speaking to Eren in a way Levi couldn't tell how. Eren stretched out his hand and reached towards the skies, it seemed like he was trying to grab the stars or the moon; he was reaching out to the impossible.

"You know I miss him. I miss him so much and I loved him so much. But when I think about it, I don't think he was the one for me…There's this quote Armin told me once that said:

'True love leaves a memory no one can steal and a heartache no one can heal.'

But here I am, my memories of him aren't gone but my heart is whole. So that's gotta say something right?"

Levi gulped; the burning in his throat was being caused by him withholding the question he wanted to ask. Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance?

"What about Mikasa?"

"I don't know about Mikasa… Is that bad? I love her, but how much, I don't know. Can you ever even scale love? Is that something that should be scaled?"

"Maybe in another life," Eren said in a whisper.

"What was that, kid?"

Eren finally faced Levi, the lighting shifting his eye color from dark sea green to golden topaz. He smiled warmly at Levi, making his knees week. It's been too long since that smile of his had been directed towards Levi.

"Maybe in another life, I'll find out who my true love is. Maybe it was Armin or maybe it is Mikasa? I don't know now, but in another life time I'm sure I will know exactly who to look for."

Levi snorted, "You really philosophical for a twenty-something-year-old shitty brat."

Eren laughed, "Yeah, you're right. The last time I got like this is the day before Armin died, something's about to happen I suppose. Ya' know it's a bad omen when Eren Jeager starts thinking."

"Eren that's not what I me-"

"I know that Corporal Levi…"

Eren took one last look at the spotted black cloak above him before he started walking away, throwing a good-bye to Levi over his shoulder. Levi nearly collapsed when Eren left, he hasn't been that close to him in so long and it took all of his self-control not to break down when Eren kept giving him those fake smiles. But Eren had confided in him right? That must mean something.

The next day it was shown that Eren was completely right about his prophecy. It had almost nothing to do with the battle, in fact almost everyone survived and they had the right to claim victory. Nothing is better than a victory with a fairly small body count. But the body count will go up, just by one more that night. Because although they were married Eren and Mikasa slept in different room, it was the rules, and when Mikasa went to go bid Eren goodnight before getting some well-earned rest she saw Eren lying on the floor.

Dead.

Mikasa screamed and Levi came. He was equally as horrified as Mikasa was but he managed to avert his eyes from Eren's body to notice a piece of paper on the nightstand of his room in the dungeon. He opened the note:

**"I'm sorry.**

**But I swore I would kill them all.**

**Love, Eren"**

The note wasn't written to anyone specifically but Levi could only assume that it was meant for Mikasa. He showed Mikasa the note and she could only stare at it blankly as her mind tried to take in the information. More people had come by then and each could only stare at the two mourning in front of them. The room was filled with sorrow and sympathy.

The funeral came and the newly widowed Mikasa Jeager had made a very beautiful memorial for Eren Jeager. It was held publicly, so that everyone Eren had saved with his Titan powers could attend, and they did. When the ceremony finished Mikasa and Levi stayed. Mikasa left first but before she did she placed a hand on Levi's shoulder and wrapped the red muffler Eren had given her around him.She also handed him Eren's green cloak, the one with the Wings of Freedom on the back. She left without a word after that but Levi understood.

She was giving him alone time with the man they loved. She knew the entire time that she couldn't give Eren true happiness and in the next life it was Levi's turn.

Their life in the once-titan-infested world was long. Mikasa eventually did find her true love, with Jean of all people. Poor Eren must be rolling his eyes in the grave. Levi never did move on, he couldn't, because he had found true love before and it is impossible to move back from that. He had hope when he passed.

Hope that in his next life he would at least be with Eren at some point, and if not, then maybe in another life.

Maybe, just maybe, Levi was Eren's true love.


	2. Starry Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a post on Tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> <http://smaliorsha.tumblr.com/post/136108410388/as-i-promised-some-angst-here-and-so-i-gave-you>
> 
>  
> 
> Lucy lifts the curse from Mavis and Zeref and destroys the END book without harming Natsu by sacrificing the 12 zodiac keys and her own life, to save Natsu and everyone else.
> 
> Basically an AU since in this story Lucy would have taken the other two zodiac keys from Yukino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: NaLu
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Setting: Natsu v. Zeref manga issues 463-466
> 
> SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS!

"So you're telling me, you don't believe in him?" Erza said as she glared at Gray.

He looked away, afraid that she would be able to see the answer in his eyes, but his hesitation said everything. Lucy pushed them apart, this wasn't the time.

"Okay, okay! Stop this already...I-I'll go after him, that big idiot can't take care of himself."

Erza looked surprised and then smiled, "If you're sure, but be careful Lucy."

"I will," she said and then turned to Carla, "Mind taking me to him? You can go back to Wendy when we find him."

Carla nodded and they departed.

* * *

 

"Blaze Dragon King Mode!" Lucy stared at Natsu amazed by the flames surrounding him, he never looked more like a dragon then at this moment. She nodded at Carla and she gave her to Happy before flying back to Wendy.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?"

"This way Natsu has double the support, right?"

Happy nodded at Lucy, his eyes watering slightly.

"My name is Zeref Dragneel, and I am your brother," Zeref said.

"Huh?!" Happy and Lucy said.

"It was 400 years ago, both our parents were killed by dragon embers and you too, in fact. I've done all I could to bring you back, and created something called the Etherious in the process. And that was you, Natsu. Etherious Natsu Dragneel, END. Igneel couldn't destroy you because he loved you."

"No, I'm human!"

Zeref shot magic through the book and Natsu fell to the ground as he clutched his chest in pain.

"You and the other dragon slayers were raised to defeat Acnologia, but that didn't matter to me, all I wanted was for you to become strong enough to kill me. We had a celestial wizard named Ana open the Eclipse, and sent you to a time where the concentration of ethernano was high. And at the same time, another celestial wizard, Layla opened the doors and there we were, the 7th of July X777. You all thought that as the day the dragons disappeared, but it was the day you had awoken. You 5 children are from 400 years ago.

Alot has happened since then, I met Mavis and lost her. I...

You are a demon of the Book of Zeref, if I die, you die too."

"Happy!" Lucy yelled with tears down her face, "Switch me out with Natsu, that big idiot will still do it if we don't stop him!"

"But Lucy if I do that you could get hurt!"

"Just do it Happy, or Natsu will die!"

Happy nodded reluctantly and they flew towards Natsu.

"Well, what about it! I'm not hesitating! I've made up my-

Lucy?! Happy?! What are you doing here, move! This is my last chance!"

Lucy hugged Natsu from behind after Happy set her down, "Your so stupid! Who do you think you are?! Making decisions like that for yourself! Do you have any idea how much this would affect everyone at Fairy Tail?!" She looked at Natsu with a feeling so deep he froze, "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?!"

"L-Lucy," Natsu stammered.

She punched him in the gut with strength he hadn't realized she possessed. _'Had she really grown that much since he left?'_ he thought as the punch to the gut and the power draining from him made him black out.

 _'I'll get Natsu to a safe place,'_ Happy thought, _'Then I'll come back for Lucy, please hold on Lucy.'_

* * *

 

"There is no one left who can stop me, I will not hesitate any longer. We will obtain Fairy Heart."

"I may not be powerful enough to kill you, but I have enough power to hold you off! My mom may have helped you open the Eclipse, but like hell am I going to let you hurt Natsu!”

“So you are the daughter of Layla? This could be interesting then.”

 _‘Spells are like contracts, if I can summon all twelve spirits like I did with Loki and use all their power, maybe I could break the spell? It sounds really simple, just as long as the magic of the twelve spirits are equal to the magic off the spell then it should work, if it’s more then it might kill him too and since the spell will be nullified it won’t hurt Natsu if the book if destroyed too.  But I don’t have Aquarius’s key anymore.’_ Lucy took a deep breath, _‘It will work, if I keep pushing maybe I can force her gate open without a key, I won’t hesitate. I’m sorry everyone, I might not be able to say good-bye again._

_I’m sorry Natsu, I wish I could have told you.’_

Zeref looked astonished when he saw her golden keys float around her, _‘Just what is she trying to do?’_

“Gate of the Golden Bull, open!

Gate of the Giant Crab, open!

Gate of the Maiden, open!”

Sweat trickled down her forehead,

“Gate of the Archer, open!

Gate of the Lion, open!

Gate of the Twins, open!”

Her breathing grew heavy and the celestial spirits looked at her with concern, but knew that they could do nothing to stop her.

“Gate of the Ram, open!

Gate of the Scorpion, open!

Gate of the Goat, open!”

 _‘Three more, I can do this!’_ she thought.

“Gate of the Paired Fish, open!

Gate of the Heavenly Scale, open!

Gate of the Water Bearer, open!”

The gate didn’t open, Lucy shut her tearing eyes, _‘Please I’ll do anything, anything, to save them! Take all my magic if you want Mustache Face, just let me save them! This one and only time, I’ll be the one to save them!’_

“Gate of the Water Bearer, open!” she was enveloped in gold and cried in pain as her magic was ripped out of her.

The gate opened.

* * *

 

Happy was flying further away when the golden light appeared and shot through the sky, “Lucy!” He yelled as he flew as fast as he could towards Lucy. Natsu’s eyes fluttered open as the flew closer t the blinding light, _‘Is that…?’_

“Lucy! Happy, we’ve gotta save Lucy!”

“I know I’m flying as fast as I can!”

They heard Lucy’s screams as they approached, and were flung back as the Celestial Spirit King was summoned.

“You were a powerful celestial wizard Lucy,” the King said, “Your sacrifice will not be in vain, we do have the power to do what you wish.”

“Sacrifice?” Natsu questioned as he crawled closer to Lucy, “Lucy! What did you do?!”

The summons stood together, with the Celestial king behind and Lucy in the middle, they combined their magic and a golden ray shot through Zeref and exploded behind him. Lucy turned to look at him; her hair was flying around her as she kept floating up towards the sky. Her body disintegrated into sparkling gold magic bit by bit, before she could completely disappear she said something. He couldn’t hear her but something in him broke, knowing those would be Lucy’s last words to him. She was gone and the 12 spirits returned to their world.

Natsu slowly stood on his feet and walked to where Lucy was, the only thing left of her was a ribbon that she had in her hair. Natsu picked up the ribbon and clutched it as he cried, it hurt, it hurt so badly. He wanted to break something anything, but everything was gone, even the Army that Zeref had, she really did save them. But what was Fairy Tail if Lucy wasn’t there? He understood a little now, how Lucy felt when Natsu just left them, but she didn’t have the guild or anybody else.

_‘I left you alone, I’m sorry Lucy.’_

Lucy’s last words came to mind, “I wanted to have more adventures, with you, Natsu,” a shock went down his spine and he felt numb.

Happy picked up Lucy’s keys, he panicked when he couldn’t find Aquarius’s key, “H-Hey Natsu, what happened to Aquarius’s key?”

“I-I don’t know,” his eyes widened.

“Natsu,” Gray yelled, “We came as soon as we could. Did you defeat Zeref? Everything just disappeared!”

Erza looked around, “Natsu, where’s Lucy?”

“L-Lucy defeated Zeref,” he whispered.

Gray’s and Erza looked surprised but smiled; they hadn’t realized she had grown that strong either.

“Then where is she? I think we should celebrate and she probably needs some medical attention,” the red head said still not seeing the problem, or maybe not wanting to see it.

“Lucy is dead.”

* * *

 

“Lucy defeated Zeref and saved all of us by sacrificing herself, to honor her I, as the current master of the guild, give her the rank S-Class,” Erza said, “Lucy was a member of Fairy Tail! She was a member of our family and we left her behind just because the guild was disbanded. Fairy Tail will never be disbanded again!

Lucy, I’m sorry, you are everything that Fairy Tail is, the rest of us are the ones who need to catch up.

Thanks to you, First is able to rest in peace.”

Loki was also at the funeral and went up to Natsu when the service was over, “It isn’t your fault. She knew what she was doing, nobody could have stopped her.”

Natsu nodded, “I know.”

Loki looked down and noticed that Lucy’s keys were hanging of Natsu’s pants with a ribbon, “The keys, you can keep them as long as you want or give them to whoever you want, their yours to do what you want.”

“I think I’ll give Yukino the keys she had before and keep the rest for a while, but what happened to Aquarius’s key?”

“When the guild was fighting Tartaros, Lucy was forced to sacrifice Aquarius key to summon the Celestial Spirit King. She died forcing Aquarius’s gate open without a key, since Aquarius’s gate was what was closed to summon the King in the first place he was also summoned by force.”

“I didn’t even notice.”

“She didn’t tell anybody.”

“I didn’t notice, she was so important to me and I didn’t notice,” Natsu said angry at himself.

Loki smiled, “She would have been very happy to hear that,” then he disappeared.

Natsu looked at her tombstone again, “I wanted to have more adventures,” it had inscribed. Her last words had affected everybody, when they asked him for her last words he told them but he kept her final three words to himself. He was being selfish, keeping those words, her keys, and her ribbon to himself. As he looked back at their time together he noticed he was always selfish when it came to Lucy, he never wanted for others to take her from their team, or for her to take jobs alone.

‘I wanted to have more adventure with you too, Lucy,’ he thought as he laid against her tombstone and looked up at the starry sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted everything to stay the same, but feelings fade and people change.  
> They change into everything they said they wouldn't be.  
> But though people change, memories stay the same.  
> And memories are what break us.
> 
> I've been alone all along...  
> These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real.  
> There's just too much that time cannot erase.
> 
> Though we may wish to relive a happy moment, or say good-bye just one more time...  
> But can't turn over the hourglass.  
> We never can because the sands of time continue to fall."


End file.
